Fifty Year Old Grudge
by Adara Darville
Summary: There's way more to the story of Grandma and the witch. Oneshot. Takes place shortly after Three Cheers For Evil


_Some important notes: Grandma's name according to the wiki is could be one of a few so we're going with Shelly Pearson for the sake of this story._

_Stephanie's last name will be Cudmore (as that was the last name of the actress)_

_This is just a peak into Grandma Weir's early years, but I may write more one shots for her later depending on how this one turns out._

_ONWARD MY FELLOW FANFIC FANS! MAY THIS STORY BE ENJOYABLE AND INTERESTING -Adara_

**Fifty Year Old Grudge**

Sarah, Erika, and Jane sat around Grandma Weir's kitchen table, munching on cookies and giggling at all of her stories from her heyday. "Wow Mrs. Weir, you had a lot of fun times when you were younger, didn't you."

"Oh, I had no more fun than you three do now. At that time I was just starting out as an Earth Priestess, and I was captain of the cheer team, so I had a lot of responsibility on my shoulders." Grandma giggled girlishly as she looked off into the distance mumbling a quiet, "I did have fun though," as she began to day dream.

"Listen, I gotta ask, do you remember when Stephanie tried to cast that spell using the cheerleader?" Grandma snapped out of her day dream and nodded, half smiling curiously. "Well, I remember you saying when you put her to sleep that she deserved it...why?" Erika asked and reached for another cookie, taking a bite and staring at the older woman expectantly.

With a heavy sigh, Mrs. Weir began to weave her tale...

_(Flashback)_

At the time I was learning the art of being an Earth Priestess, Stephanie and I were seniors in high school. She wanted nothing more than to be a cheerleader, thought it would help her become popular before she left for college. I really tried to help her, but she was just terrible at it, and our team was full. So instead I would invite her to hang out at my house, on the days when I was duty free.

Of course being a senior, head cheerleader, _and _an Earth Priestess in training there weren't many days I had off, but the few I had were spent hanging out with her. I felt like she was a sweet girl that just needed a friend. I felt wrong. She was not sweet. She was cruel. She didn't need a friend...she just needed someone to use.

Of course I realized this too late, but we'll get back to that. At the same time we started hanging out, I started going out with this football stud named Charlie. He was the cutest, sweetest, young man I'd ever met...and he was my first love. He pinned me three dates later and we were inseparable. Stephanie seemed supportive of it...but I guess she wasn't.

About a month into my relationship with Charlie my spell book went missing. Along with some of my best casting objects...needless to say, I was livid. Charlie started acting really weird too, he would just disappear in the middle of dates or hang up on me for no reason. One day I just came home and cried, told my own grandmother what was going on. All the pressure was really getting me, so my grandmother signed me out for a "family trip" and we skipped town for a week. It was a pretty amazing week actually...and so relaxing.

Anyway, when I came back I ran into Stephanie..who was looking great! But there was just one problem, she had Charlie on her arm. All those painful emotions that I should have felt faded away, and were instead replaced by this rising, boiling anger. I began to shake and before I knew it I was dragging Stephanie into my house by her hair, screaming bloody murder.

_(Reality Break)_

The girls began to giggle uncontrollably, "Wow Grandma Weir, I bet that earned some crazy looks from your fellow townspeople." Sarah said as she continued laughing, clapping her hands at the though of a young Shelly Pearson dragging a very terrified Stephanie.

"Oh it would've, had anyone been around. The only one near us was Charlie, and he high tailed it when he saw me." Grandma giggled and grabbed a glass of water, taking a long refreshing gulp.

Jane piped up, her excited child like voice filling the room, "So what did you do to Stephanie? Kick her butt?"

"I'm getting there..." Replied Grandma continuing her tale.

_(Flashback Continued)_

After I got Stephanie in my house I had calmed down enough to clear my head. However, I had not calmed down enough to keep my mouth in check. "What the fuck is going on, Stephanie," I'd asked as I stared at Stephanie who was sitting on my couch fiddling with a necklace. It took me a little bit to recognize it, but it was a necklace that Charlie had gifted to me when he pinned me. "What...the fuck...did you do?" I began to breathe heavily as I stared at it, "Did you...you did didn't you? You fucking whore. You slut...you-"

"At least I'm not a cunt like you, Shelly!" Stephanie yelled out wiping tears from her eyes. "I wanted one thing, popularity, and you were in my way. When I found those casting objects and the book, I knew what made you popular. You're a witch!" She grinned like she'd cracked some big case, thinking she'd figured it all out. She was completely wrong though. I didn't cast for selfish reasons.

I did the only thing I could think of, I yanked the necklace from her and grabbed the keys to my car, driving at top speeds to her house. It would take her at least twenty minutes to walk home. Plenty of time to cast a counteractive spell and gather my things.

And that's exactly what I did.

I counteracted her spell and took my shit home. And Stephanie disappeared a week later.

_(Reality returns)_

"So...how did she...?" Erika asked, curious. If Grandma Weir had taken her things home, how did Stephanie learn how to cast?

"I guess she bought her own casting objects, and practiced until she could perfect the black magic..." Grandma Weir sighed and stretched.

"And what about Charlie?" Asked Jane, resting her head on her elbows.

"Charlie eventually forgot the whole ordeal and married a sweetheart named Jessica Rider. Then in my sophomore year of college I met my husband Arnold. We fell in love, got married, and the rest is history." Replied Grandma as she patted Jane on the head. "You best get home sweetie, but before you do, take this," She said holding out a small book to the young girl.

Jane beamed, "What is it?"

Grandma merely smiled, "A young spell casters book, you have a lot of talent Jane, I'd like to be your teacher."

Jane nodded her head in excitement as Erika and Sarah waved goodbye and ran off into the distance.


End file.
